As portable electronic devices continue to include increasingly greater numbers of features, integration of those features into a single device becomes increasingly complex. One particular feature that has become ubiquitous in popular portable electronic devices is imaging operations enabled by camera modules. Because camera modules can include fragile components such as lens and electronics, proper mounting of a camera module is important to protect the components from damage. Furthermore, improper alignment of the camera module with a portable electronic device can result in unexpected or even degraded imaging performance.